


Domino Effect

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Butterfly Effect, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks in Love, Enby Gwen Stacy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-binary Gwen Stacy, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony doesn’t know Peter or Harley, coffee dates, just in case, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: Time was truly a very bizarre concept. The way minuscule actions change the lives of millions was strange. It was fascinating. It has been happening since the beginning of time, and who knows, maybe even before that.—“Or what?”“Or I might just kiss you.”—Previously known as “Butterfly Effect”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lexie! Hope you like it!
> 
> —
> 
> Big thanks to [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce) for being a brilliant beta!

Time was a weird thing. Every action had a reaction. Some reactions were visible, some weren’t. Some actions affected you, and then there were actions that affected others. It was quite weird. Time was weird. 

~

**The Day That Was**

It was a rather ordinary morning. School was in session as usual, people were scurrying like the end of the world was at their heels. Soft rays of sunshine caressed the concrete jungle that was New York. 

“MJ, it’s not going to work,” Peter rolled his eyes and huffed, a cloud of misty air appearing before him. “I’m not going to talk with Keener.”

The two brunettes marched through the early morning crowd, ignoring the indignant grumbling as they cut past someone’s path. 

“I’m just saying,” MJ shrugged, waving a hand carelessly. “You both are geniuses and working together in this project might raise the chances of getting the attention of SI.”

“Or more likely we would ruin any chance either of us have by working together,” Peter retorted, hoping that his friend would drop the matter. 

Interning under Stark Industries would sure be a dream come true but working with Keener to achieve that is a very bad plan (or so he told himself).

“You don’t know that, loser,” MJ flicked away a curl from her eyes. They entered through the school gates and made their way towards the lockers.

“Yes, I do know that!” By now the genius's tone had raised an octave. “Besides, Keener wouldn’t want to anyway!”

“What wouldn’t I want?” 

Peter froze, one hand on his locker door and his other clutching a book. 

“Are you kidding me?” He glared at his friend (who had no doubt timed this) and muttered, exasperation dripping from his tone.

The (unfortunately) familiar face of his rival appeared in his vision. Behind him he could hear another set of footsteps walk towards them before stopping. Gwen Stacy.

They were standing next to MJ and were watching both Keener and him with twin intrigue etched upon their faces. 

Of course, they did set this up. 

The problem with your best friend dating your rival’s best friend was that you continuously fall victim to their evil schemes. 

“Oh,” MJ shrugged nonchalantly, but the devious gleam playing in her eyes betrayed her. “We were just wondering if you’d be Peter’s partner since Ned and Harry decided to work together.”

“And I already said-” Peter turned around, his curls bouncing against his forehead (he needed to trim his hair), a heated rebuttal ready at the tip of his tongue.

“I could do that,” Keener cut in, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

For a minute, all Peter could do was stand and gape at him. 

_ What. _

“What do you mean you could do that?” He finally spluttered, five different emotions taking a hold of his face in the span of a few seconds.

“Well,” drawled the blonde, pushing himself up from where he was leaning against the lockers and prowled towards Peter like a panther hunting its prey. 

“For starters, I need a partner too and mysteriously-” at this he tilted his face to glance at the couple. “Every single person I asked was somehow taken.”

“And that must have been such a surprise for you, right Keener?” Snarked the brunette, refusing to back away as the blonde towered over him- his azure eyes focused solely on the brunette. “Not having everyone trip over their feet to please you?”

“Mm,” hummed Keener, there was an odd gleam to his eyes that Peter had never seen before. Peter was severely reminded of how cornered he was against the lockers when the blonde leaned his arm next to Peter’s face on a metal door. “Not everyone does.”

Instinctively Peter raised an eyebrow, surprise coursing through his blood.

“And well,” Keener drawled, voice low and touched with mischief. “What could be better than working with a literal genius?”

The word ‘what’ said in various levels of incredulousness was quickly becoming a huge part of Peter’s vocabulary.

_ What. _

“I-” Peter stopped and blinked furiously at Keener. 

_ Is he complimenting me or saying he’s going to use me? _

“That’s a first,” Keener’s lips stretched exposing his canines. “You’re speechless.”

“Oh, fuck you,” snapped the genius, gathering himself and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Just as Keener parted his lips to undoubtedly retort with a ‘sure,’ someone coughed pointedly.

Peter snapped away from his rival to look at the couple (about whom he totally didn’t forget about).

“Right, then boys,” Gwen coughed, an obvious grin on their face. “We’ll leave you to, um,  _ discuss  _ your  _ partnership. _ ”

Before a single word of protest could fall from the brunette’s lips, the two were off. 

“Coming, darlin’?” Keener took his arm away from the lockers slowly, all the while not moving an inch from where he was nearly pressing Peter against the lockers.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Peter sighed before nodding defeatedly. 

“Nope.”  
  


~

“What did you  _ do _ ?” MJ asked her partner as soon as they were out of earshot, a grin playing her face.

“Eh,” Gwen draped their arm around the brunette and smiled brightly. “Planted a few seeds.”

“ _ You didn’t? _ ” MJ stopped in her tracks, a jaw hanging open and awe seeping into her brown irises.

“Did I just tell Harley that he prolly liked Peter?” Gwen tapped a finger against their chin and looked up at the ceiling as if considering the fate of the world before breaking into a giant grin. “ _ Yes I did! _ ”

“Oh fuck,” breathed out MJ, a lightheaded chuckle escaping her lips. “I love you!” 

“I-” the blonde didn’t get the chance to finish their sentence before they were pushed against the wall with a pair of lips against theirs. 

~

“What’s up with him?” Harry questioned slipping onto the chair next to Peter, Ned following him.

“He’s moping because Keener is his partner,” MJ smirked, sparing a glance at them before going back to her book. 

Peter flinched at the noise of a food tray hitting the table, and glared at Ned- who did not look even apologetic as he stared at Peter, a gobsmacked expression settling in his face.

“Interesting,” the grey eyed Osborn heir drawled and leaned back against his chair. “ _ Very  _ interesting.”

“Oh give me a break,” the brunette thumped his head against the table and moaned in despair. What did he do to deserve this?

~

  
  


He did not expect this.

He did not expect this at all.

He did not expect his time with Keener to be actually fun.

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

Despite his initial reluctance to the partnership, Peter knew that between Keener and him, their project definitely had a chance of getting recognized by SI. So with all the grumpiness of an old man (no offense to old men though) he agreed to go to the cafe around the corner to work on their project. 

~  


“Shit,” Peter sighed, his while posture sagging with desolation as he stared into his cup. He glanced up at the blonde (who was scribbling something furiously on a notepad) and then back into his cup, gnawing at his lip. An idea slowly took shape in his mind. 

“ _ Shit,” _ he repeated, more forcefully and pouted, eyes still staring into his cup. 

“What?” The blonde looked up from his chicken scratch and blinked. “Sweetheart?”

“Shit,” the brunette repeated and tilted the cup to show the empty bottom to the blonde. 

“It’s empty, yes,” nodded Keener slowly, clearly not catching onto Peter’s thought process. 

“Refill?” He peered at the freckled face before him from underneath his lashes and pushed his empty cup towards Keener.

A beat passed with Peter giving Keener what he classified as his Puppy Eyes #7 and with Keener staring back with an eyebrow arched. 

“No.”

“Keenerrrrrr,” Peter pouted, elongating the other boy’s name and pushed the cup towards him again. “Please!”

“No.”

“Harleyyyyyyy,” Peter dragged out the blonde’s name and shook the cup in front of his face.

“No-” Keener paused and stared at the brunette’s face for a few minutes before getting up abruptly.

“You’re so lucky that you’re cute,” Peter heard the other boy mutter as he snatched the cup away from the brunette’s hands and stomped towards the refill station. 

A flush bloomed on his face and worked its way down his neck. Chocolate brown eyes stared at the retreating figure in shock, heart thudding so loudly in his chest like the bangs from the tower clock every time it struck twelve. 

“What?” He mouthed, voice lost and  _ should his heart be beating this fast?  _

~

Harley stifled a smile that fought to be displayed on his face and leaned his hands against the station, waiting for the drink to brew.

The sweet scent of fruits and cake intertwined with the sour scent of coffee and spices engulfed his senses when he inhaled deeply.

Harley glanced up, a few tables at the back of the cafe the brunette sat, nibbling the tip of his pen and  _ oh. _

A slow grin rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat stretched his lips and azure eyes tracked the beautiful pink blush that spread down Parker’s neck. 

Harley had always known that he liked Parker. It wasn’t a new development like he had let Gwen think, and it certainly wasn’t because they had unceremoniously dumped it on him- he wasn’t that oblivious. No, he had always had feelings for the adorable fireball of spite. What he didn’t know though, was whether the feelings were reciprocated. 

But today? Today they were confirmed.

The way the brunette’s eyes flicked down to Harley’s lips unconsciously, the way the other’s eyes looked at him when he thought he wasn’t concentrating, the way a smile always played at his lips even as he rolled his eyes at Harley’s  _ very  _ obvious flirting (flirting in the form of starting a fight) and the way the doe-eyed genius had blushed instead of brushing it off _ \- they all confirmed it. _

He smirked as brown eyes glanced up to see him before snapping back down. An insistent beeping of the brewer alerted that the drink was ready. Harley grabbed the cup and made his way back to their table.

~

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit- _

The mantra ran through his mind in loops as he watched Keener walk back to their table, his eyes gleaming like he knew something Peter didn’t. 

This was the worst time possible to realize that Keener may, possibly be a tad hot and that he was attracted to him. 

_ Yay Parker, you’re such a genius.  _

All he wanted was to be lazy and still get his drink, not realize that he fucking was interested in Keener.

Peter bit down at his pen and ignored the loud thumps of his heart that grew with every step Keener took. He didn’t even know whether Keener liked him, they were rivals for Thor’s sake. If this was a cliche movie or a TV show they would have miraculously gotten together but unfortunately this was reality. There was no way in the seven hells that Keener even had considered the possibility. He was so screwed.

Sucking at his lower lip, Peter looked up mind racing with thoughts rapidly that Peter couldn't grasp half of what he was thinking. 

“Thanks Keener,” he mumbled distractedly and made to grab his drink. 

“Hey,” the blonde smirked and swiftly moved it out of Peter’s reach. “What’s my payment?”

Peter blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked once more to check that he wasn’t simply dreaming Keener leaning against the table while holding Peter’s drink away from the brunette. 

“W-what?” He stuttered looking up at the blonde with bemusement written clear as crystal across his face. 

“Got you your drink, didn’t I?” Keener elaborated, eyes blue as the water of lagoons with the soft lining of silver etched around them like stardust drank in every minuscule expression the brunette expressed. “What do I get in return?”

The words tumbled out of the doe-eyed genius’s lips as if they were already planned by someone, smooth and touched by mischief. 

“Well, what do you want?” 

Propping his cheek against his knuckles, Peter gazed at the blonde questioningly. A tiny electrical energy- barely noticeable- buzzed against his spine with anticipation and weirdly, excitement.

“Hmm,” Keener hummed, rubbing his thumb along the cup rim and glanced up at Peter. “You’ll give me what I want for your drink?”

“Yes!” The brunette huffed as if exasperated and reached out for his cup before it was moved again, but the small curl of the tip of lips gave away his amusement. 

Lips twitching as the blonde moved the cup away  _ again _ , Peter slumped back against his chair and crossed his arms.

~

Harley let his lips pull up into a grin. 

“Should really watch what you say to me, Parker,” he muttered lowly and leaned down, heart somersaulting inside his rib cage. 

He gently pressed the cup into Parker’s open palm, fingers brushing against the brunette’s wrist lightly- just enough to hear his breath hitch.

His other hand gripped the back of Parker’s booth sofa as the blonde leaned down, strands of hair falling into his eyes. Harley exhaled relief coursing through his veins when Parker didn’t flinch away from the hand brushing his wrist and pressed a soft kiss gently against the doe-eyed genius’s cheek. 

~

_ Oh fuck. _

Was that a drum beating against his ear? Or was that just his heart beating?  _ He didn’t know.  _

Keener pulled away and Peter couldn’t do anything but stare, a red flush bloomed on his face like a red dahlia. 

A look, almost shy, descended upon the tanned face and something invincible wrapped around Peter’s heart and squeezed.

He kept gazing at the blue eyes, knowing that even if he tried to speak his voice would betray him.

He swallowed and ducked his face, the blush flaring as the blonde returned to his seat and nudged Peter’s foot with his own.

“You’re such a flirt,” Peter huffed as he finally regained the ability to form a sentence, burying the disappointment that welled up inside in him because… because Keener was just kidding. He was joking around as usual. 

“I’ve been doing that for years,” Keener said dryly and when Peter blinked up at him, eyes wide with shock, he huffed and reached across the table, slowly intertwining their fingers. “Thanks for noticing.”

~

A few streets away, Dr. Strange and Master Wong had opened a portal on a building near the Stark Tower, opting not to enter directly inside considering Tony Stark’s anxiousness around portals.

In Wong’s hand he held one of the most dangerous possessions the New York Sanctum had in possession. It wasn’t the item itself that was dangerous, but what it contained within. 

Wong tightened his grasp around the cobalt and gold jar and looked at his companion anxiously. 

“Stephen, we must hurry,” he whispered, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. “The jar can not contain him any longer.”

“Then walk faster, Wong!” Stephen hissed, his hands trembling as they dashed across the platform. 

~

A little child sprinted down the street, a large red ball in their hand and their dog- a small collie- running behind them, tongue flapping against the wind and eyes eager. 

“C’mon, Feline!” The child yelled, eyes twinkling with joy. Feline barked excitedly and jumped next to her, tail whipping as it waited for the child to throw the ball. 

The child laughed and held up the ball, hyping up the dog before throwing it away. 

~

“Oh no,” Peter whimpered, staring at the drizzle that sprayed across the cafe front. 

“What?” Keener paused from packing up his things and glanced up. He followed Peter’s line of sight and emitted a little “oh”.

“You get cold easily, don’t you,” he muttered quietly as if he was talking to himself. 

Peter stared at him, eyes wide and unmistakable surprise etched on his feature. 

_ Keener knows about that? _

He had still been staring at the blonde it seemed even after he had looked away from the rain because Keener had rolled his eyes and had grabbed the brunette’s hand. 

“Yes, I do know about that,” he pulled Peter out of their booth. “I thought we already established the fact that I find you so fucking attractive.”

“We did?” 

Harley shrugged off his jacket and shoved it into Peter’s hands. 

“Yes we did,” he stated and glared at him pointedly. “Put the jacket on.”

“Why?”

“If you want to walk all the way home in rain only in your shirt, please be my guest.”

“Oh,” Well now he felt stupid. 

“If you don’t want it-”

“No!” Peter stepped away from the blonde’s hand, clutching the jacket right and hissed. “Mine!”

A delighted laughter left the blonde’s lips and he smirked at the brunette who had slipped on the jacket, hugging it close to his body. 

“C’mon beautiful,” Keener smiled and held out his hand, eyes glowing with contentment. “Let’s get going.”

  
~

“Stephen,” Wong whispered, every strand of calmness visibly dissolving in him. “I don’t think this is a good idea, we can portal it when we get there.”

“We’re already here Wong,” Stephen glanced up at the gleaming windows of the SI before beginning to move his hands. “But if you insist-”

_ “Feline no!” _

Stephen whipped around, taken aback as a dog pounced towards them, saliva dripping off its pink tongue. 

“No-” Wong cried out but it was too late, the dog pounced on him and the jar dropped from his hands falling onto the ground and tipping open. 

The dog ran away but an even greater problem had found its way out of the jar.

Thunderclouds began forming in the sky, right over where the jar had fallen.

“Oh shit.”

~

  
  


“Hey Parker,” Harley called, his voice slightly drowned out by the pouring rain. 

“Yeah, princess?” The brunette weaved his fingers through his hair, skipping over a pool of rainwater.

“Have you ever danced in the rain?” Harley asked, shaking his head and grinned when he heard Parker cry as the water slapped him in the face. 

“Once,” Parker shrugged and tilted his head looking at Harley with those dark swirls of pool inquisitively. “With Harry, why?”

“Do you want to?” Harley stopped walking and fully turned to face the brunette. “Now?”

“What?” Parker wiped his face and chuckled with disbelief ringing in his tone. “Harl-”

“Do. You?” Harley asked again and took a step closer to the brunette. His blue eyes swirling with this childlike excitement stared deep into Parker’s.

A moment passed with nothing but the soft drone of the rain and anticipation brewing between the two teens.

“Yeah,” the brunette chuckled, sounding so out of breath. “Yeah I do.”

“Great,” breathed out Harley before gently placing the brunette’s hand on his shoulder and placing his own on Parker’s hip.

They danced slowly to a beat of their own, even as the rain started pouring harder -eyes only for each other.

“What are we even dancing to?” Parker laughed, breathless and looking so beautiful that Harley felt that he might just cry. He hummed, his lips unable to stop from curling into a fond smile (not that he ever wanted to stop smiling at Parker like that) and slid his arm around the brunette.

“Probably something sappy,” Harley murmured, pulling Parker close, against his chest. The brunette buried his face into the blonde’s neck hiding a silly grin that stretched his lips. 

“Uh huh?” Harley smirked at how amused the brunette sounded. 

They swayed together in the rain, the intention of dancing long forgotten as they let the rain droplets slide down and soak through them. The doe-eyed genius stroked his thumb along the blonde’s neck almost unconsciously. Almost. The smile that Harley spied on Parker’s face when a shiver wrecked through him made it very clear that the minx was doing it on purpose. 

“Stop doing that,” he groaned, struggling to move away from the brunette’s touch. It was a little hard when his knees were weak and his insides felt like jelly. 

“Or what?”

“Or I might just kiss you.”

Harley froze as the brunette stroked his neck again. 

“Really?”

The blonde leaned away and took a look at the brunette’s cheeky smirk and darkening chocolate brown eyes. 

  
  


~

Peter peered up at the blonde, waiting to see the other’s reaction. Butterflies that had appeared in his stomach sometime ago (seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?  _ Months? _ He didn’t know) began to flap their wings again. 

“Yeah,” Keener finally whispered, voice a wisp in the rain and he leaned in, his hand slipping around and gently cradling Peter’s jaw. The brunette stepped forward, his arms fully wrapping around the breathless blonde’s neck. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Peter hissed exasperation colouring his tone and tugged Keener down. “I’m sure.”

The harsh thuds of his heart drowned out the sounds of reality, nothing except the adoring gaze of the star touched blue eyes filled his vision.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t see the skid of tires against the wet road, or the bright headlights flashing at them. Maybe that’s why he didn’t see the car swerve off the road and head straight for them. Maybe that’s why when they flew from the impact, he felt shock instead of pain. Maybe that’s why when they both hit the ground he tried to reach out and hold the hand of the boy he liked just as they did in the cafe. Maybe that’s why Fate decided to be cruel and left them lying on the road, rain washing away the blood that drenched them, eyes only for each other and hands reaching out to just  _ hold. At least hold when the inevitable end nears.  _

A lone tear escaped his eye watching a pained and so  _ so  _ resigned smile his love gave him before darkness overcame him.

  
  


~

**The Day That Wasn’t**

Freeing one of the worst  _ asuras  _ (demons) even when accidental wasn’t one of the wisest things in the world. 

They hadn’t won, of course they hadn’t won. The fight had taken them completely by surprise and while Stephen may be the Sorcerer Supreme he was still new to this world. The water demon had millions of years of expertise in this.

As a last resort, after Wong had collapsed under a fallen wall, Stephen decided to use the Eye Of Agamotto or to be more precise, the Time Stone.

Reversing time itself was dangerous, the only reason it worked in Hong Kong was because the reversal was locked onto the place rather than time itself- if that made any sense. If he had attempted to reverse time itself, the end result might have been something disastrous such as parallel timelines, paradoxes and maybe the destruction of the current timeline itself. 

Taking advantage of the asura’s lack of concentration on him, Stephen began speed walking to the exact spot he had been standing when the dog had jumped on Wong all the while slowly dialing back the green dialected chakra that flickered before his palm. 

Around him time slowly reversed. 

_ One more,  _ he watched with bated breath as the blue smoke retracted back into the jar and the jar returned back into Wong’s hands. When the dog was halfway across the street (before it jumped at Master Wong) he stopped. Life bloomed. 

_ “Feline no!” _

This time Stephen turned around and quickly caught the small collie before it made impact with the jar.

A little child ran over to them, face flushed red and a sheepish look on their face.

“Sorry sirs,” the child pushed back a lock of hair that fell on their face and held out their hands. “I won’t let Feline go again!”

Stephen sighed giving the dog yapping excitedly in his arms and returned it to its owner. 

“Nice name.”

“Thank you!” The child grinned and walked away.

“What happened to you?” Wong snorted, gesturing to his friend’s wet hair and rumpled clothes.

“Nothing much,” Stephen shrugged, picking up his pace again. “Just had to fight an asura.”

“ _ What?” _

~

  
  


“So tomorrow?” Harley asked, slinging on his bag. He watched the brunette shove his hands into his jean pockets and lean against the sofa, waiting for Harley. 

“Mm?” Parker hummed, head tilted to the side and doe-like eyes gazing at Harley from underneath dark eyelashes inquiringly. 

“Tomorrow,” Harley elaborated and came to stand next to the brunette. “Do we meet up here again? Same time?”

“Oh,” Parker gripped the straps of his backpack and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“C’mon, darlin’,” Harley felt a smile pull at his lips and they fell into a content silence making their way outside.

~

“Hey princess?” Peter called, eyes firmly fixed ahead taking in the life surrounding him. People rushed about, all leading a different life than his own. So  _ bizarrely  _ different from each other. 

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“You were serious?” Peter asked, the shy brush of the wind bringing forth a strange sort of vulnerability in his voice that was almost lost in the hustle of the battle ground that was New York.

“What?” The blonde questioned, bemused, brows pulled down to cast shadows against his eyes. Blue eyes caught sight of the brunette’s unsure expression, caught the vulnerability that displayed itself in his brown eyes and immediately a tender look downed on Keener’s face. “Serious as a heart attack.”

“Oh.”

Peter ducked his head, feeling the soft blush that spread down his neck and hid the pleased smile that stretched at his lips.

The confirmation that Keener actually did like him… it felt wonderful. The feeling of finally getting something off his chest. The soft buzz of tranquility resonated around him, and encased both of them in their own little world.

The gentle brush of Keener’s hand against his made Peter snap his head up, a small action that pumped the blood through his heart fast as the beat of a hummingbird's wings. 

“Hey,” Keener seemed nervous for some reason, hands brushing against Peter’s but not making the move to clasp it. His eyes, blue as the deep ocean, flitted to look up at Peter. “Want me to walk you home?”

Suddenly Keener’s hesitance made sense and Peter smiled. He slipped his palm over Keener’s and intertwined them together. 

“I thought  _ you _ were the damsel in distress, princess?” He asked idly, thumb tracing patterns against the back of Keener’s hand. 

“Shut up Parker.”

Peter laughed out loud when the blonde shoved at him, their interlocked hands never separating. 

~

A car drove past them, a sliver of music escaping through the sealed doors of it. It didn’t swerve off the road, nor did it skid onto the pavement because a dog never ran onto the car’s path.

~

Time was truly a very bizarre concept. The way minuscule actions change the lives of millions was strange. It was fascinating. It has been happening since the beginning of time, and who knows, maybe even before that. 

  
  


~

**Epilogue**

  
  


“Ready?” Harley asked, breath short and anxiousness rolling his stomach. 

“No,” shrugged the brunette tiredly and leaned against the blonde, tucking his head under Keener’s. “But then, when am I ever?”

“Baby,” the chuckle that escaped the confines of Harley’s lips were indulgent and entirely too amused. He nudged the brunette’s for him to roll so that Harley could wrap his arm Parker. 

“Am I wrong?” Parker murmured against the column of Keener’s neck, words slurring and eyes fluttering shut.

Harley pursued his lips together muffling the laugh that wanted to leave him in fear of startling the brunette. 

“Sure darlin’,” Harley replied, an adoring grin tugging at his lips. He gently pressed a kiss on the bird’s nest his boyfriend called his hair and settled to sleep, after all their first day as the Co-Heads of R&D was the next day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are interested, this is the invite to the Parkner server  
> https://discord.gg/zRNgXFE


End file.
